By Dawn's Early Light
by reilaroo
Summary: Newt apparated to the edge of a Tennessee forest. He had received an urgent owl from a concerned witch stating that an injured wampus was seen in this forest. Gramander
1. Chapter 1

Newt apparated to the edge of a Tennessee forest. He had received an urgent owl from a concerned witch stating that an injured wampus was seen in this forest. He had never seen a wampus before and was eagerly anticipating meeting one. He just hoped it wasn't too severely injured.

Newt removed his wand from its holster and checked to make sure his case was still securely closed. He didn't want any of his creatures escaping into the forest.

"Well, what do you think, Pickett?" he asked, glancing down at the bowtruckle in his lapel pocket. "Ready to meet a wampus?"

He chuckled as he listened to Pickett's chirps. "No, I don't think he will eat you. Wampuses eat meat, not bowtruckles. Now, let's go find that wampus."

Before he could enter the forest, he heard a near silent pop behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with Gellert Grindelwald. He quickly fired a spell at him but it was lazily batted out of the air.

"There's no need for that, my dear Newt," Grindelwald purred. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, darling; I've missed you."

"Are you following me?"

"No, silly. I sent you that letter about the wampus. I knew you would come running if you thought a creature was hurt and needed help.

Newt was confused. "So does this mean there is no wampus?"

"No, precious, there is no wampus."

Newt looked down at the ground, a frown on his face. He looked up at Grindelwald with tears shimmering in his bright blue eyes. "I really wanted to see a wampus. They are such magnificent creatures. I already built a habitat for it in my case."

Grindelwald stared in horror at the sad magizoologist. He hated himself for making Newt cry. "I'm so sorry, darling. I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't mean to make you cry. Let's go find a wampus right now."

Newt shook his head in despair. "No, that's alright. I don't want to be a bother. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see you because I realized that you are my soul mate. We're meant to be together and I want you by my side as we rule the world, hand in hand," he said with a zealous gleam in his cold, dark eyes.

Newt took a careful step backward. Now that thoughts of the injured wampus had stopped occupying his mind, he realized he was in danger. Grindelwald was a powerful, dark wizard, who must also be insane if he thought Newt was his soul mate.

"You think I'm your soul mate? Why?"

"You were the only one who saw through my mask. You saw the real me," he said, referring to the time he impersonated Percival Graves. "We're going to be amazing together. Once we have subdued the inferior, we can release your creatures. They can live out in the open without fear. I'll kill anyone who hurts any creature. They'll be safe and protected."

Newt nodded as he thought of a way to call for help. Mr. Graves had given him a thunderbird pendant that acted as a distress signal. He slipped his hand into his pocket and activated it. Now, he just had to play for time until help arrived.

"While I agree that these wonderful creatures should be allowed to roam free, I'm afraid I don't want to rule the world as you say. I don't think that muggles are inferior to witches and wizards."

The dark wizard looked at him fondly. "I know you have a kind heart, dearest. You are also too modest. You are far superior to muggles, witches, and wizards. You are the best person I have ever met. You wouldn't have captured my heart if you weren't the best."

He blushed faintly. "Thank you for your kind words, but I'm afraid you're blinded by affection. I am merely an average wizard. You are much more powerful than me."

"You are my opposite in every way; that's why you're the other half of my soul. Lightness to my darkness, goodness to my evil, weakness to my strength. We were made for each other."

Newt tried to think of a way to reject Grindelwald without making the evil wizard kill him in a rage when he heard multiple pops. Help had arrived at last. He saw Graves, Tina, and four other aurors appear next to them.

Percival quickly took stock of the situation. He was shocked to see Grindelwald with Newt. He had assumed Newt had run into poachers or traffickers and needed backup. He did not expect to see his former captor and torturer standing in front of him.

"Grindelwald, you are under arrest!" Percival shouted at him as he stood in front of Newt, protecting him from the dark wizard. He would rather die than let any harm come to the adorable magizoologist.

Before Grindelwald could blink, his wand was flung out of his hand by a well-executed Expelliarmus spell and thick, iron chains wrapped around his body. Tina slapped magic-suppressing cuffs on his wrists.

Percival turned around to look at Newt. "Are you alright, Mr. Scamander? What happened here?"

He ducked his head shyly. "I am not hurt, Mr. Graves, although I am still disappointed at the lack of a wampus."

The director pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please start at the beginning. Why are you here in Tennessee?"

"I received a letter saying there was an injured wampus in this forest, so I came here to find him. I've never met a wampus before and I was quite looking forward to it. However, it appears that the letter was a fake. Mr. Grindelwald lured me here under false pretenses."

Newt glared at the dark wizard as he remembered his lie. For his part, Grindelwald implored Newt to forgive him.

"I'm sorry, darling. As soon as I escape from prison, I'll go looking for a wampus for you."

Percival, Tina, and the other aurors stared at the dark wizard in shock. Why was he calling Newt darling?

"Mr. Scamander, why did Grindelwald refer to you as 'darling'?" Percival asked.

Newt blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, you see Mr. Grindelwald believes that I am his soul mate. He lured me here to talk to me and confess his affection towards me."

"Yes, Newt is mine!" he shouted. "Keep your dirty hands off of him! As soon as I escape, we're going to be together and rule the world!"

Percival glared at the dark wizard. There was no way that Newt belonged to Grindelwald. He wouldn't stand for it. Newt was too precious to be the boyfriend of a crazy terrorist.

Tina had walked over to Newt to make sure he was alright. "Are you ok?"

Newt broke off his longing gaze at the forest to look at Tina. "I'm fine. Do you think there are any wampuses in this forest?"

Tina gazed fondly at her best friend. "I don't know, but I do know where there are a few wampuses."

"Where?" Newt asked excitedly.

"Ilvermorny has several living on the castle grounds."

Percival stopped glaring at Grindelwald when he heard Tina and Newt's conversation. "That's an excellent suggestion, Goldstein. Mr. Scamander, would you like to accompany me to Ilvermorny this weekend to visit the wampuses?"

Newt beamed at the director. "I'd love to, Mr. Graves."

He thought he was standing in a ray of warm sunshine when Newt smiled at him like that. "Very good. I'll make arrangements with the headmistress as soon as I get back to the office."

"Hey, the wampus was my idea to court Newt," Grindelwald stated proudly. "Find your own date ideas, Graves."

"You didn't actually have a wampus, Grindelwald. You tricked Newt into coming here and made him sad by not having a wampus. I can show him one and make him happy," Percival said, smiling smugly at the captured dark wizard.

"As soon as I escape, I can give Newt anything he wants," he said. He looked at the wide-eyed magizoologist. "Darling, would you like a dragon? I will get you a dragon."

Newt stared at the two men. He was flabbergasted at their behavior. They were acting like two males fighting over a mate, posturing and boasting. He blushed a deep red as he belatedly realized they were fighting over him.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Grindelwald," he said. "Dragons are proud creatures. They do not wish to be owned."

"How about a manticore or a basilisk? An acromantula? I'll give you anything you want," he said.

"That's enough," Percival said. "Take him back to MACUSA's holding cells. Goldstein, please inform the president that we have captured Grindelwald again. Do not let him escape again."

Grindelwald looked at Newt one last time. "Wait for me, precious. I won't let us be separated for long."

Newt shook his head in bewilderment as the aurors transported Grindelwald back to jail. He couldn't believe the day he was having.

Percival took a calming breath. He did not like watching Grindelwald trying to win Newt's affection. Now that the dark wizard was on his way to MACUSA, he could focus his attention on the adorably flustered magizoologist.

"Mr. Scamander, I can see that this has been a trying day for you, but I have a few more questions," he said. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain, but he had to follow protocol.

"It's alright, Mr. Graves. Please ask your questions."

"Are you in collusion with Grindelwald? Are you one of his supporters or fanatics?"

"Of course not," Newt said scandalized. "How could you think that?"

"I don't think that, but I have to ask. Do you share his feelings?"

"No, I don't think that wizards are superior to muggles. I don't think they should be subjugated to our rule."

Percival smiled at Newt's naivety. "I wasn't referring to his ideology. Do you share his romantic feelings? Are you and Grindelwald in a relationship?"

"No, I'm not attracted to homicidal maniacs," he said, greatly offended by the suggestion.

Percival sighed in relief. He didn't believe sweet, innocent Newt would ever have feelings for Grindelwald. "Very good. Now, we should return to MACUSA. You'll have to give a statement."

"Of course, I understand," Newt said.

"Then, I will contact Ilvermorny's headmistress and arrange for our trip. I'm sure you will enjoy seeing the castle and meeting the creatures that live there."

"Are you sure you want to go? I know you're a very busy man, and now you have Grindelwald in custody. I don't want to take you away from your work," he said forlornly, staring down at the ground.

"I'm very sure I want to go with you," Percival said fervently. "My work will still be there on Monday. I can afford to take a weekend off."

Newt looked at Percival through his hair covering his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Graves. I'd like it very much if we went together. I enjoy your company."

Percival smiled as he heard those words. His heart raced as he saw Newt shyly looking at him through his fringe. He really was too adorable to be real.

"I enjoy your company too. I'm very much looking forward to our trip."

Newt smiled sweetly at him and picked up his case. "Shall we go back to MACUSA?"

Percival nodded as he realized that Seraphina was probably impatiently waiting for him in her office. "Yes. Would you like me to side-along you?"

Now, Newt was an expert at apparition. He was fully capable of apparating long distances and apparating blindly. However, he happily accepted Percival's offer. He wouldn't mind being close to the other man.

Percival smiled again as he heard Newt's acceptance. Instead of holding onto his arm, he slid his arm around Newt's waist and pulled him close. He gazed fondly at him as he blushed. He wanted to count every cute freckle on his face, but he didn't have the time. "Ready?"

Newt took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to be held so close. He gripped his case tightly and placed his other hand on Percival's shoulder. He briefly met the director's eyes and nodded. "I'm ready."

Percival took a moment to memorize the feel of Newt in his arms and then apparated them back to MACUSA. He resolved to confess his feelings soon. He didn't want another dark wizard to try to steal Newt away from him.


	2. Ilvermorny

Mid-morning Saturday, Newt walked into Director Grave's office. He was meeting the other man for their trip to Ilvermorny. He was very enthusiastic at the opportunity to meet wampuses, pukwudgies, and horned serpents. He had researched the school and discovered several kinds of creatures lived on the castle grounds. He couldn't wait to begin their trip.

Percival looked up as Newt knocked on his door and walked into his office. He was also excited for the trip but not for the same reasons as the magizoologist. He was looking forward to spending time with Newt. He hoped he'd get a chance to confess his feelings for the other wizard.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander, are you ready for our trip?"

"Yes, I'm quite excited. If you feel comfortable, I'd like you to call me Newt. We don't need to be so formal outside of work."

"I'd like that very much, Newt, but only if you call me Percival."

"That sounds fair, Percival," he said as he smiled brightly at him. "Do you have the portkey?"

The director gestured to the quill on his desk. He picked up his sleek, black suitcase as he walked around his desk to stand next to Newt. He glanced at his watch. "The portkey should activate in a minute."

Newt stepped closer and reached out his hand to hold onto the quill now held in Percival's left hand. The two men looked at each other, one in excitement and the other in fondness. The quill flashed and they disappeared from Percival's office.

Newt stumbled as they landed but Percival wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. He ducked his head and shyly whispered, "Thank you," as he took a step backward. He immediately forgot his embarrassment as he glanced at the large granite castle perched atop Mount Greylock, surrounded by mist. The sight was awe inspiring.

"It's beautiful," he said as his blue eyes wandered over the castle and its impressive grounds.

Percival stared at the awestruck wizard. He loved seeing a soft smile lighting up his face and his eyes filling up with wonder. He couldn't stop himself from teasing him. "Better than Hogwarts?"

Newt chuckled. "No, not better. Hogwarts is a castle too you know. It's much more grand and impressive, but Ilvermorny is more graceful."

"Come on, Headmistress Devlin is expecting us," Percival said as he led him up the steps to the castle's front doors.

Newt paused at the top step and looked at the marble statues of the founders of Ilvermorny, Isolt and James Steward. He followed Percival into the round entrance hall, where his attention was immediately caught by the large wooden carvings of the symbols of the four houses of the school.

He was admiring the craftsmanship of the carvings of the horned serpent, thunderbird, pukwudgie, and wampus when a regal-looking woman strode into the room. She appeared to be in her seventies, and she had white hair styled into a high bun and warm, brown eyes.

"Mr. Graves, it's wonderful to see you again. I always love when students return to the school for a visit," she said.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Headmistress Devlin."

She turned to Newt. "You must be Mr. Scamander. It's an honor to meet you. I am Catarina Devlin."

"The honor is mine, Headmistress Devlin. Thank you for letting us visit your school," he said as he shook her hand.

"I've read your book, Mr. Scamander. I was very impressed. I've recommended it to the school board. I think we should add it to our Creatures class curriculum. I know our Creatures professor, Jeremy Rhodes, loves your book."

Newt blushed at the praise. "Thank you, Headmistress. I'm glad that you enjoyed my book."

"I'll let you two get settled into your guest rooms," Catarina said. "Leslie will show you to your rooms. I hope you will join me for lunch. Mr. Graves, I'm sure you remember the way to the great hall."

Percival nodded in agreement as a female pukwudgie approached them. She was a short creature with large ears and a grey face. Newt watched her with great interest. He had read about pukwudgies but had never met one.

"Hello, Leslie, it's nice to meet you," he said.

"There's no time for pleasantries," she complained. "Follow me."

As she began walking away, they followed her. Newt looked at Percival and whispered, "Why doesn't she like me?"

"It's not you," he said. "Pukwudgies generally don't like humans, and they complain constantly. Don't take it to heart."

The magizoologist was sad that a creature did not like him. He resolved to be polite and kind to any pukwudgie he met on his visit.

Leslie showed them to their rooms. They were sharing a guest suite; it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a sitting room. Newt thanked her but she only muttered under her breath as she left.

After they sorted out their bedrooms, they met back in the sitting room. They sat on the couch to relax until lunch. Newt was curious about the school.

"I've read about Ilvermorny and the four different houses. What house were you in?" he asked Percival.

"I was in Wampus."

"Ah, the house for warriors," Newt laughed. "It seems appropriate."

"Yes, it was the right house for me. Have you thought about what house you would have liked to be in if you had attended Ilvermorny?"

He thought for a minute. "I suppose I would have been chosen by the pukwudgie or thunderbird. I wasn't very studious in school, so I don't think I would have been in the Horned Serpent house. I'm not a fighter either, so I doubt I would have been in Wampus like you."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're intelligent and you'd fight for your creatures. I know you'd do anything to protect them. However, I do agree with you about Pukwudgie and Thunderbird. You're both a healer and adventurer. You would have had to choose which house you wanted."

"I'd probably choose Pukwudgie. It resembles Hufflepuff the most."

Percival smiled. "You're a Hufflepuff through and through, aren't you? Loyal, caring, dedicated, and hard-working. That description fits you perfectly."

Newt blushed. "Thank you. I have been accused of being too loyal though."

"You have a good heart, and people try to take advantage of that. That is their fault, not yours. I wouldn't change anything about you. I think you're wonderful just as you are."

"I think you're wonderful too," Newt said as he felt his blush spread down his neck and onto his chest. "I wouldn't change anything about you either. I like you as you are."

Percival grinned. "Thank you. Would you like a tour of the castle before lunch?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to see more of your school."

They left their guest suite, and Percival showed Newt all of his favorite spots in the castle. He showed him where the Wampus dorms were located. They passed a few students, who stared at the two strangers roaming their school. They also saw several pukwudgies who complained when Newt said hello to them. Their unpleasant attitude didn't stop him from trying to befriend them.

After a brief look around the library, Percival led Newt to the great hall for lunch. Instead of five long tables like at Hogwarts, Ilvermorny's great hall had many smaller round tables. Students were encouraged to eat with their friends, regardless of house. Headmistress Devlin waved the two men over to her six-person table. She was sitting with another woman and two men.

Percival and Newt sat in the empty chairs at the table and greeted the headmistress. Catarina introduced her companions.

"This is Bridget Claymore, Charms Professor; Daniel Abbot, Defense Professor, and Jeremy Rhodes, Creatures Professor."

They exchanged pleasantries and began eating their meal. Rhodes began a conversation with Newt about his book. The creatures professor was in his early thirties, and he had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Scamander, your book is amazing. It is so incredibly detailed. It's obvious that you're very passionate about your work."

"Thank you, Professor Rhodes. I think that most magical creatures are horribly misunderstood. I hope that as people read my book, they'll realize that these creatures aren't dangerous if treated correctly. I hope my book can teach witches and wizards how to properly deal with these creatures so nobody gets hurt, not humans or creatures."

"That is an admirable goal. I have suggested to my students that they should read your book. Hopefully, next year it will be required reading for my class."

"Thank you for your support. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have already added it to their book lists. My publisher is very happy. They have already requested that I write another book."

"That's wonderful. Which creatures would you write about?" Rhodes asked excitedly.

"I haven't made any definite plans, but I'm leaning towards creatures living in North and South America. I've travelled through Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. I haven't really studied any creature indigenous to the Americas, except for thunderbirds."

"Have you encountered any thunderbirds in your travels?"

"Unfortunately, I found a thunderbird in Egypt. He was being trafficked. I rescued him and healed him. Frank was the reason for my first trip to the United States. I wanted to bring him home to Arizona."

"That's amazing. We don't have any thunderbirds here despite having a house named after one. Massachusetts isn't the right habitat for them."

"What creatures do you have here?" Newt asked curiously.

"We have pukwudgies of course. You've probably already met them. We have a family of wampuses living in the forest. There is one horned serpent living in the creek. There's a herd of centaurs living in the forest, away from the wampuses. In the stable, we have Abraxan and Aethonan horses. I have a snallygaster right now because I'm teaching a lesson on them this week."

"Fascinating," he said, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Would you like to meet the creatures after lunch? I can show you around the grounds and introduce you to them."

"I'd like that."

"Wonderful. Will Mr. Graves be joining us?"

Percival had been listening to their conversation while also conversing with the defense professor. He turned to Rhodes and answered for Newt.

"Yes, I will be joining you. I'd like to meet these creatures as well," he said, staring him.

Rhodes gulped as he felt Percival's intense stare directed at him. Meanwhile, Newt beamed happily at Percival. He was glad the director would be joining them.

"Oh, this is going to be thrilling, Percival," he gushed.

Percival smiled at him. "I hope it's everything you want it to be."

Rhodes watched the two men with a sinking feeling in his stomach. His small crush on the magizoologist would remain just a crush, no matter how cute he was in person. He saw the way Graves smiled at Newt and how happy Newt was that the other man would be accompanying them on their creatures tour. He realized he didn't have a chance to win Newt's heart. It already belonged to someone else.

They spent the rest of lunch talking with the others. Then, Rhodes led the two guests outside. He first showed them the snallygaster he had safely placed in a magical replica of its native habitat. It could not escape its habitat, so it was safe for students to study it. Newt was fascinated by the dragon-like creature.

Next, they went to the stables. Newt walked up to the winged-horses and talked gently to them until they nudged him with their heads, urging him to pet them. He lovingly caressed their ears, chins, and noses.

Rhodes watched in awe and disbelief. He looked at Percival. "I've never seen anything like that. They are friendly creatures. They don't mind letting the students ride them, but they're never this affectionate."

"Newt has that effect on creatures. They all love him, and he loves them."

He watched fondly as Newt was in his element. When he was interacting with an animal, Newt was no longer shy; he was confident and happy. Newt gave the horses one last pat each and rejoined the other two wizards.

"Where to next?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Let's head to the creek. Maybe we'll be able to see the horned serpent. It doesn't always appear."

They walked to the creek, to the spot where Rhodes usually saw the snake. They waited for it to show itself but it never appeared. Newt was disappointed as they walked to the forest. Percival tried to cheer him up.

"We'll see the wampuses soon. I know how much you want to see one."

Newt smiled at him. "Yes, I can't wait to meet them."

Rhodes led them into the forest. "The centaurs live in the next clearing. They're not ones for socializing. They'll be polite if you're polite to them, but they generally don't care for humans."

"Yes, I know. Hogwarts has a herd living in the Forbidden Forest. I've befriended a few of the more social ones. If you don't mind talking about the stars, they're great conversationalists," Newt replied.

Rhodes rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was lecturing the magizoologist about centaurs. Of course, he already knew all about them.

He called to a large, chestnut-colored centaur standing the clearing, watching them warily. "Hello Adrastos, how are you today?"

"I am well, Rhodes. The moon was waxing last night."

"Ah, an opportune time for spells for love or good luck if I'm not mistaken," Newt said. "Hello, I am Newt Scamander; it's an honor to meet you."

Adrastos bowed his head. "Hello, Mr. Scamander. Are you knowledgeable about the stars and moon and how they relate to magic?"

"I'm afraid I'm not an expert. I just picked up bits of knowledge here and there during my travels."

"Still more than most wizards know," Adrastos said.

Percival stepped forward to stand beside Newt. He had observed how the other two wizards had talked to the centaur. He didn't want to accidently offend him.

"Hello, Adrastos. I am Percival Graves; I'm honored to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Graves, do you know anything about the night sky?"

"No, I do not. Astronomy wasn't my favorite subject in school."

"Humph," the centaur sniffed. "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

The three wizards walked further into the woods until Rhodes held up a hand. "The wampus family lives in a den nearby. We should be quiet as we move forward."

They crept silently towards the den. Luckily, the family was outside the den. The adults appeared to be napping as the three kittens played nearby. They looked like cougars with their golden tawny fur, but they were incredibly fast and strong, making them almost impossible to kill.

Newt watched them in wonder. He wanted to interact with them, but he knew the adults would be particularly defensive because they were protecting their kittens.

He glanced down at his pocket where a tiny green head was poking out. He whispered, "What do you think, Pickett? We're finally seeing a wampus, not just one but five. Amazing!"

Pickett quietly chirped a response, which caused Newt to giggle. Percival smiled as he watched the magizoologist. He loved seeing how happy he was. He felt very lucky to be standing here next to Newt as he watched the wampus family. His adorable face reflected his joy and contentment.

After a while, Rhodes motioned for them to turn around and head back to the castle. Newt would have happily stayed all night in the forest watching the creatures, but he knew he couldn't keep Percival and Rhodes out all night.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, and then they retired to the guest suite. When he opened his case, Newt was surprised by Percival's offer to help feed his creatures. In the year since he's been working for MACUSA as a consultant, the director had only been in his case twice. The first time he wanted to see what creatures Newt had and if he had permits for all of them. The second time was when Newt was late to a meeting, so he had gone into the case to retrieve him. Now, he was offering to help him with his evening feedings.

"You're more than welcome to help," he said, smiling at him. "You can visit them anytime you like."

Percival smiled nervously. He hadn't meant to offer to help. When he saw Newt open his case, he didn't want their day together to be over, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. It seemed to be the right thing to say because Newt was smiling at him.

"Good. I'd like to properly meet all of them," he said.

Newt went down first and started preparing the food for the creatures. Percival helped carry the buckets and they went around to all of the creatures. Newt introduced him to every animal and showed him how to feed them. After they had fed the bowtruckles, occamys, demiguise, niffler, graphorns, erumpents, and nundu, they made their way to the mooncalves. Percival watched as they ate the floating pellets, and he was amazed by all of Newt's accomplishments. He had visited the case before but never took the time to really look around.

"This is incredible, Newt. You've worked so hard to give all of these creatures their proper habitat and food. You made them all feel at home," he said, gazing at him with wonder.

"I'd set all of my creatures free if I could even if I'd miss them terribly. They belong in the wild; they're not pets. I've tried to make them comfortable and give them familiar settings."

"It's obvious that they care about you and are happy living here."

Newt glanced up at Percival's face. He had a feeling there was another reason he was here in his case tonight. He was curious about why he offered to help.

"Percival, why did you want to help me tonight? You haven't really shown an interest in my creatures before now."

He gently grabbed both of Newt's hands and held them firmly. He looked directly into his eyes and said, "Because you love them. They're a part of you, and I want to know all of you, every single part."

"Oh," he breathed. His heart beat faster at the look in Percival's eyes. He couldn't look away from the obvious affection shining in those dark eyes.

Percival stepped closer and tilted his head up. Newt was actually a couple inches taller than him when he stood up straight. He looked at his soft pink lips and gasped a little when he saw Newt nervously swipe his tongue across his lips.

Newt watched as Percival stared at his lips and moved his head even closer. He thought about closing the distance between their mouths himself, but he didn't want to move in case he was dreaming. Just before their lips touched, Newt was jostled sharply in the side.

"Ow," he murmured as he glanced down to see what had hit him. It was a mooncalf looking for more pellets.

Newt felt himself blush hotly in embarrassment, and he couldn't even look at Percival. They had almost kissed and now the moment was ruined. He let out a soft sigh of disappointment and turned to the rude interrupter.

"Alright, Cassiopeia, I can see that you're still hungry. I mustn't keep you waiting." He threw more pellets into the air. He tried to ignore the eyes he felt on his back. He hoped Percival wasn't mad at him.

Percival was in disbelief. He had almost finally kissed Newt, a moment he had been dreaming of for months now, and it was ruined by a mooncalf. He had hoped Newt would ignore her and kiss him, but he had turned away from him. He thought that Newt wanted to kiss him too, but now he wasn't sure. He hoped he was just being shy. He resolved to try again tomorrow. He didn't want to spook him by talking about the near kiss tonight. He could wait another day to confess his feelings.

Things were awkward as they left the case. Newt mumbled good night before he disappeared into his bedroom. Percival walked into his bedroom, shaking his head at how flustered Newt was acting.

Several hours later, Percival woke from his light sleep when he heard a door creak open. Ever since being captured by Grindelwald, he had slept lightly. He heard Newt creeping around, trying to be quiet. He assumed he was going to the bathroom since it was still dark outside. Then, he heard Newt whispering to someone.

"You don't have to come with me," he whispered. "You could have stayed in bed."

Percival was very curious now. Who was he talking to? He definitely did not hear anybody enter their suite, so who had shared Newt's bed? He quickly got out of bed and walked swiftly to the sitting room so he could catch the magizoologist before he left.

Newt was just putting on his blue coat when he heard Percival's door open. He whirled around in surprise and saw Percival striding towards him.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry," he said.

"Where are you going?" Percival asked. He looked around the room but didn't see anybody else. "Who were you talking to?"

Newt looked confused. He wasn't talking to anybody except for his bowtruckle. "Pickett was complaining about being up so early, so I told him he could go back to bed. He insisted on coming with me though."

Percival sighed in relief. He didn't want anybody else to share Newt's bed. He wanted to be the one to sleep beside Newt and hold him in his arms all night. But that still didn't answer his question of where he was sneaking off to.

"Where are you and Pickett going then?"

Newt ducked his head down shyly. "It's almost dawn, so I thought I'd go back to the wampus den."

"Can't you wait until after breakfast?"

"No, the kittens like to play at dawn. I'd like to observe them and see if I can get close to them."

Percival nodded. He knew Newt was going to go into the forest alone even if he pointed out how dangerous that was, so he decided to go with him.

"If you will wait a few minutes, I'll change clothes and join you."

Newt took a good look at him then. His hair was ruffled and he had dark stubble on his cheeks. He was only wearing a light shirt and sleep pants. Newt blushed and looked at the ground. He liked how soft and approachable Percival looked. It was a stark difference to his professional attire.

"Yes, of course, I'll wait," he said. "Thank you for coming with me."

Percival nodded and returned to his bedroom. A few minutes later, he walked out fully dressed. He had combed his hair but he hadn't shaved. They quietly made their way through the castle and out the front doors. Dawn was just beginning to lighten the night sky. Newt led the way through the forest unerringly.

They reached the wampus den just as the three kittens bumbled their way out. They bumped into each other, yawning and playfully growling at each other. Newt sat a distance away and gestured for Percival to sit next to him. They sat and watched the kittens for a while. Percival had to admit they were cute as they rolled around the grass and chased each other in the early morning light.

Newt whispered, "Stay here. I'm going to move closer."

Percival trusted that Newt knew what he was doing, but he was concerned about the adult wampuses waking up and hurting Newt if they thought he was a danger to their kittens. He watched as he slowly approached the clearing and sat down at the edge. The kittens had noticed him and were watching him carefully.

Newt stayed still as he observed the kittens. He felt bad about interrupting their playtime, but he was hoping they would approach and interact with him. He held out a hand, palm up, and said in a soothing voice, "Hello, little ones, I won't hurt you."

One courageous kitten slowly walked up to him and sniffed his outstretched hand. Newt kept his body motionless and allowed the kitten to smell his scent. Suddenly, the kitten purred and rubbed her head against his hand.

Newt smiled and began gently petting her under her chin. "Aren't you brave? You're so gorgeous too."

The two other kittens realized Newt wasn't a threat and crowded around him, nudging him with their heads, so he would pet them too. Newt was grinning brightly as he petted all of them. He couldn't believe how soft they were.

Percival could hear the kittens' loud purring. He slowly crept closer and off to the side. He didn't want to disturb them, but he wanted to see Newt's face. When he finally saw his face, he felt his heart skip a beat. Newt was glowing with happiness as the kittens climbed all over him. Percival thought he had never looked more beautiful. His smile rivaled the early morning sunshine. He wished he had a camera. He wanted to preserve this moment forever: Newt sitting on a forest clearing, bathed in soft sunlight, with wampus kittens surrounding him.

Newt didn't know how long he sat there with the kittens. He was in heaven. He could have sat there forever, but the adult wampuses woke up and walked out of the den. The mother cat called for her kittens and they jumped off of him and ran to their mother. The male wampus was staring at him intently. Within his periphery vision, he saw Percival tense, ready to spring into action if the male turned aggressive. Newt remained eye contact with the male as he slowly stood up and stepped backwards.

"Don't show fear or weakness. Just walk slowly backwards. He won't attack us as long as we don't appear as a threat to his family," Newt said in a low voice.

Percival copied his movements, never taking his eyes off the large cat. When they moved some distance away, Newt stopped and turned around. "We're safe now."

As they walked out of the forest, Newt chattered about how the kittens were so amazing and how happy he was that they trusted him enough to interact with him. Percival just listened as Newt rambled on; he loved seeing him so happy.

After they crossed over the edge of the forest, Newt stopped and placed his hand on Percival's arm to catch his attention. He looked directly at him, making eye contact.

"Thank you for all of this, Percival," he said. "This trip has been wonderful, and I'm so glad I got to share it with you."

"You're very welcome, Newt," he replied softly. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Why?"

Percival took a steadying breath. Now was the perfect time to confess his feelings. He boldly placed his hands on Newt's waist. "I like you. I'd like to take you on dates. I'd like to call you my boyfriend. I'd like the chance to make you happy every single day for as long as you'd let me."

"Yes," Newt breathed. He was getting lost in Percival's eyes. His hands gripped the lapels of Percival's coat and pulled him closer. He was finally going to kiss him and nothing was going to stop him this time. Fortunately, there were no mooncalves around.

Percival tightened his grip on Newt's waist as he tilted his head up. Newt leaned down and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. Percival groaned as the other man pulled back slightly.

"Is this alright?" he asked. Newt's face was flushed and his blue eyes were wide.

Newt nodded. He felt wonderful. "Can we do it again?"

Percival kissed him again. It was a firm kiss but still sweet. He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue sweep across Newt's pink lips. He groaned low in his throat when Newt opened his mouth too and let Percival slip his tongue inside.

Newt pulled him closer using his strong grip on his coat until their bodies were pressed tightly together. He moaned as he felt Percival's tongue tangle playfully with his own. He was feeling light-headed but he didn't want to stop kissing the other man. It felt better than any dream he had ever had about kissing Percival. After another minute of warm, wet kisses, he reluctantly broke the kiss, so he could breathe.

Percival gasped in large amounts of air. He also hadn't wanted to stop kissing Newt. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. After months of pining, he finally had the adorable magizoologist in his arms. He finally knew how soft his lips were and what he tasted like. He was already addicted to him and he wanted more.

Newt smiled as he relaxed his grip on Percival's coat. He slid one hand behind his neck to play with the short hairs there. With his other hand, he cupped his cheek, loving the rough feel of his stubble against his palm. He gently dragged his thumb across his bottom lip, feeling Percival shiver under his touch.

"I like you too," he said. "I would love to go on dates with you and call you my boyfriend. I promise to do my best to make you happy too."

Percival smiled as he marveled at the feel of Newt's hands on his skin. "You already make me happy just by being you."

"Good because you make me happy too. You don't have to give me things or take me to special places. As long as we're together, then I'm going to be very happy."

Percival nodded but he already knew he was going to spoil Newt; he deserved gifts and surprises. While he didn't look like he could be romantic, Percival knew he had a soft side that longed to cherish and love someone. He wanted to treat Newt right and make him feel special.

"I have a feeling we're going to be very happy together," he said and then kissed Newt again. Now that he had his adorable magizoologist, he resolved to do everything he could to keep him.

Newt kissed him back firmly. This time he slipped his tongue into Percival's mouth and started exploring. He loved the small moan he heard as he gently nipped his bottom lip. He used his tongue to soothe the tiny bite and placed a final chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled as he noticed the dazed look in Percival's eyes.

Percival was surprised when Newt took control of the kiss, but he loved that he felt comfortable with him to let his confident side show. He moaned when he felt sharp teeth nibbling on his lower lip. It felt so good. He wondered how those teeth would feel on other parts of his body. When Newt finally pulled away, Percival just gazed at him awestruck. He loved seeing this new side of Newt and wanted to see more of it.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast, and then we have to go back to New York," Newt said. He took a step back, breaking the other man's hold on him. He grabbed his hand and pulled Percival along with him.

Percival smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the castle. He started planning their first date. It had to be amazing to be worthy of the wonderful man at his side. He wondered if Newt had visited the Central Park Zoo yet.


End file.
